Sous le cerisier fleurit
by Kotori Shura
Summary: Alors qu'un semblant de paix flotte sur le Japon, Hijikata-san est appelé pour une réunion qu'il trouve forte ennuyeuse. Il préfère se perdre dans le souvenir d'une douce nuit d'amour passée avec Soji Okita à l'ombre de la lune sous le cerisier fleurit.


Sous le cerisier fleurit

« Hi-ji-ka-ta-san1 ! » murmura joyeusement Soji à l'oreille endormie du vice-capitaine. Celui-ci se réveilla brusquement, la marque de ce qu'il écrivait sur le front.

« Ah ! Soji, c'est toi.

- Hum… Vous ne devriez pas vous endormir sur vos feuilles. » pouffa Soji en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Hijikata fronça les sourcils et s'essuya le front. Soji ne pu se retenir plus longtemps de rire car Toshizo Hijikata avait plus étalé l'encre qu'il ne l'avait enlevé. Soji s'assit à côté de Toshizo et lui essuya le front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Voilà, il n'y a plus rien.

- Hum… Merci. Que voulais-tu Soji ?

- Euh… j'ai oublié, lâcha-t-il en se frottant la tête. Ah oui ! Kondo-san vous demande.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'il t'a envoyé me voir ?

- Hum… Ca doit faire une heure maintenant… Oups…

- Crétin ! » cria Hijikata en lançant le premier objet qu'il lui tomba sous la main à Soji. Celui-ci déguerpit au plus vite. Toshi soupira et alla rejoindre Isami Kondo, le capitaine du Shinsengumi.

Soji soupira, appuyé contre le cerisier fleurit de la cours du QG du Shinsengumi. Il regardait le ciel et la pluie de pétales roses qui recouvrait le sol.

« Ah ! Okita-san ! cria la voix si particulière de Tetsunosuke. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Hijikata ?

- Non, il a une réunion ennuyante.

- Avec Kondo-san et Yamanami-san ?

- Oui mais dis-moi, Tetsu…. En tant que Kosho2, tu ne devrais pas servir le thé ? »

Tetsunosuke déglutit. Il imaginait très bien la punition qu'il allait recevoir s'il ne faisait rien. Il partit alors en courant comme un diable en criant qu'il allait se faire tuer. Soji en rit puis reprit son sérieux ainsi que son regard à la fois vide et triste.

Une fleur de cerisier se détacha d'une branche et voleta jusqu'à l'épaule de Soji. Il la prit et murmura :

« Hijikata-san… »

« Soji… » pensa Toshizo. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'était pas réellement attentif à la réunion, et avec son air renfrogné, ni Isami Kondo ni Keisuke Yamanami n'osaient lui dire quelque chose. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il réagisse.

« Toshi, tu nous écoutes ?

- Hum ? Oui… Oui, continuez. »

Isami et Sannan3 se regardèrent, excédés. Ils se levèrent, ouvrirent la porte et se tournèrent vers Toshizo.

« Nous ne pouvons pas travailler dans ces conditions, Toshi.

- Ah, mais…

- Non, nous la referons demain.

- D'accord. » soupira Toshizo Hijikata.

Des bruits de pas lourds firent l'effet d'un séisme. Toshizo ne connaissait que trop bien ces pas. C'était ceux de Tetsunosuke. Il arriva devant les trois dirigeant du Shinsengumi, un plateau avec trois tasses de thé dans les mains, presque sans rien avoir renversé. Il les regarda, essoufflé.

« Merci Tetsu mais la réunion est reportée. » fit Sannan en jetant un œil vers Toshizo. Celui-ci détourna le regard en grommelant. Tetsu faillit lâché le plateau, hésitant entre le dégout et la colère. Il opta finalement pour une mine dépitée et repartit à la cuisine en trainant les pieds. Isami et Keisuke partirent en laissant Hijikata seul. Celui-ci, après s'être assuré que personne ne le surveillait, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il marcha le long des bâtiments d'une démarche noble. Il cherchait des yeux un endroit où se poser quand il vit les cheveux violets de Soji. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos mais semblait contempler le ciel. Toshi s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de son ami. Celui-ci eut un sursaut :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester au vent ainsi, c'est mauvais pour tes bronches.

- Meuh ! Je suis guérit, Hijikata-san ! fit le capitaine du premier régiment du Shinsengumi avec une moue enfantine.

- Soji, viens te mettre à l'abris. S'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord… Mais je ne veux pas rester tout seul… J'en ai assez !

- Et ta tirelire rose4 ?

- Saizo ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de compagnie que je recherche… avoua Soji en fixant Toshi dans les yeux.

- Bon d'accord, je reste avec toi. »

Soji esquissa alors un sourire satisfait avant de trainer Toshi jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils y entrèrent et Toshi ferma la porte avant de faire s'asseoir Soji et de le couvrir d'une couverture chaude et de ses bras. Soji se blottit tendrement contre lui, cherchant le plus de contact possible.

« Soji je…

- Hijikata-san… vous vous rappelez de la première fois où nous avons…

- Où nous avons ?

- Fais l'amour…

- Euh…

- C'était un jour comme celui-ci mais il faisait plus chaud. Alors… ça vous reviens ?

- Oui, un peu. Mais…

- C'était sous un cerisier fleurit, à l'ombre du clair de lune, cachés de tous. C'était peu de temps avant l'arrivée des Ichimura5 et… »

Toshi n'écoutait plus, perdu dans ce délicieux souvenir. Ils étaient contre le tronc froid et humide de l'arbre. Le kimono qui enveloppait leur corps glissait le long de leurs bras tandis que chacun découvrait de ses mains le torse de l'autre. De temps en temps, Soji déposait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Toshi. Celui-ci l'approfondissait amoureusement puis descendait jusqu'au cou fin de son partenaire, caressant son dos de mille gestes. Soji avait la tête en arrière, il se délectait de chaque sensation de plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Il soupirait à la fois de plaisir et d'envie, montrant parfois par des gestes incontrôlés ses désirs. Toshi avait donc dû s'arracher du cou pour poursuivre sur le torse. Ses mains avaient finit de parcourir le dos et s'aventuraient sur les douces fesses de Soji. Celui-ci gémissait pour réclamer encore plus même si Toshi semblait être décidé à prendre son temps cette fois-là. Mais après un petit coup de rein pressé de Soji, il avait dû changer ses plans. Toshi se tourna et plaqua son amant contre l'arbre. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes, lui retirant son sous-vêtement. Toshizo l'embrassait en ôtant le sien. Il caressait doucement les cuisses de porcelaines de Soji, contemplant son visage d'enfant. Le capitaine de régiment Okita avait serré ses jambes autour de la taille du vice-capitaine, collant son entre-jambe au sexe durcit de ce dernier. Il avait été surpris mais, à la seule force de ses bras, il se souleva Soji en lui écartant les fesses pour faciliter le passage de sa verge dans l'antre. Il le pénétra avec douceur, procédant par étapes pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il sentait pourtant qu'il lui faisait mal parce que Soji avait planté douloureusement ses doigts dans son large dos. Soji avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Toshizo, respirant sensuellement ou gémissant douloureusement selon les assauts qu'il lui infligeait. Il avait décrispé ses doigts alors qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur. Il avait alors redresser la tête et embrasser Toshizo avant de reposer sa tête sur sa solide épaule. Le vice-capitaine l'avait sentit prêt. Il le souleva alors doucement avant de le redescendre, faisant de lents vas-et-viens. Chacun avait sentit son plaisir monter et avait ressentit celui-ci de l'autre. Parfois, Soji crispait ses doigts dans les mêmes éraflures qu'il avait fait peu avant. Toshi en ressentait de la douleur et gémissait de mécontentement en priant Soji de faire attention. Par moment, Soji donnait un coup de hanche pour sentir plus profondément en lui son compagnon. Celui-ci tentait de satisfaire ce désir même s'il savait que plus il irait en profondeur plus son dos serait pétri par les doigts ensanglantés de son ami.

« C'était une nuit inoubliable ! se souvint Soji, soudain rêveur. Les pétales de cerisier pleuvaient et ils brillaient grâce à l'éclat de la lune. »

Toshi acquiesça, nichant sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Il retourna à ses souvenirs. Leurs râles d'amour étaient de plus en plus forts et le plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme. Toshi et Soji avaient joui ensemble, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même individu. Essoufflés, ils avaient attendu avant de bouger. Soji desserra ses jambes de la taille du vice-capitaine. Ce dernier, dans un ultime effort, avait soulevé le corps d'ordinaire si léger de Soji mais lui paraissant tellement lourd cette nuit-là, pour le libérer. Ils s'étaient embrassés une dernière fois, avec fougue, puis avaient regardé le ciel étoilé. Ils s'étaient rhabillé lentement, essayant de frôler le corps de l'autre le plus possible, voulant sentir la sueur née du plaisir.

« Nous avions faillit nous faire prendre cette fois-là… » rappela Soji en étouffant un éclat de rire.

C'est vrai, à peine avaient-ils finit de se revêtir que Keisuke les appela. Toshizo se souvenait parfaitement que ses joues avaient rougies comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait. Il s'était redressé et était sortit de derrière l'arbre après avoir demandé à Soji d'attendre un peu avant de le rejoindre.

Toshizo soupira et grommela. Il était presque sur que Sannan savait quelque chose, qu'il avait deviné ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là mais il n'avait rien dit et cela tracassait Toshi encore aujourd'hui.

On frappa à la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« Allez ! A table Soji !

- J'arrive Ayumu.

- Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est Hijikata-san ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- Euh si si… Je vais le prévenir.

- Merci. »

Ayumu repartit en cuisine. Soji tourna la tête vers Toshizo qui semblait légèrement embarrassé.

« Dommage, commença Soji. J'aurais bien voulu… reprendre ce souvenir en réalité. » termina-t-il en embrassa les douces lèvres du vice-capitaine.

« Oui… Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu. »

Il répondit au baiser de la même manière puis se leva pour tendre la main à Soji.

« On y va ?

- Oui ! »

Soji attrapa la main et se leva en laissant tomber la couverture au sol. Il était plus joyeux que jamais et cela ce voyait sur son visage enfantin alors que Toshi regardait ailleurs, gêné. Ils croisèrent Sannan qui ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'ils se tenaient la main.

« Que faisiez-vous ?

- Nous nous euh… Remémorions des souvenirs. Répondit Toshizo.

- Ah ? S'étonna Keisuke. Moi j'en ai un qui te concerne qui me reviens en mémoire quand je regarde le cerisier au clair de lune. » lança-t-il moqueur en faisant un clin d'œil à Toshizo. Celui-ci détourna le regard, les joues rouges, et cacha son visage dans sa main libre.

« J'en étais sur… » lâcha-t-il, faisant rire Sannan. Soji, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre mais il ria tout de même de la réaction si surprenant d'Hijikata.

1 Marque de respect qu'on traduit par « Monsieur/Madame/Mademoiselle » en France, à tort.

2 Serviteur

3 Surnom de Keisuke Yamanami

4 Référence au cochon que possède Soji dans Peace Maker… Un petit cochon très drôle, soit dit en passant.

5 C'est le nom de famille de Tetsunosuke et de son frère ainé Tatsunosuke, comptable du Shinsengumi.


End file.
